That Hot Summer Night
by damnmysterytome
Summary: It was one of the hottest nights in England, and the Burrow felt it, especially with eight people in the small house. Not even a cooling charm had any effect on the house. But Hermione found a way to beat the heat.  George/Hermione


It was one of the hottest nights in England, and the Burrow felt it, especially with eight people in the small house. Not even a cooling charm had any effect on the house. It was quite disgusting.

Hermione felt extremely sticky, and like she was wearing too much clothing, despite wearing just a thin strapless sundress and a pair of tiny knickers. She felt odd being so exposed in front of five men, but she tried to pay no attention to it. Only three of them had actually noticed, Harry and Ron, of course, but the third did surprise Hermione a bit; George. The second she had stepped downstairs.

The day had been unbearable, the night barely bearable. Hermione had taken to sleeping without her dress on, thankful for the notice me not charm on her bed.

In the middle of the night, Hermione woke, her body covered in a thin sheet of sweat, her flesh sticking to the sheets. Hermione groaned and stood, slipping her dress back on before going downstairs.

Hermione tiptoed into the kitchen and picked up a small bowl, walking over to the freezer. She opened the cold door and sighed at the feel of the cold hair on her body, her nipples perking almost immediately. Hermione filled her bowl half-way full with ice, performing a spell for the ice wouldn't melt just from the heat. She shut the freezer door and picked up a piece of ice, running it down her neck. She shivered at the touch, but let out a soft moan. It was a moments relief from the heat and well.. It felt good.

"What are you doing, Granger?" She heard a voice ask. Hermione turned around and looked at a shirtless George Weasley. Hermione set the ice cube back down in the bowl.

"Ice." She explained. "It feels good." Hermione shrugged.

"And you moaned?" George asked, walking over to her. He watched her slowly, not able to stop his gaze from running over her perked nipples. He shook his head, standing in front of her.

"It feels good." Hermione repeated. George nodded.

"Does it?" He asked. Hermione blinked, aware of how close his toned Quidditch body was. "Never tried it."

"Well you should." Hermione said. "Nice relief from this heat." George nodded at her.

"Well I'm not exactly sure how I should..." Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, chuckling at his goofy grin. She turned to her bowl of ice and stepped even closer to him, her chest pressing against his.

"T-Tilt your head back a bit." Hermione murmured. He nodded slowly and leaned his head back. Hermione pressed the ice cube on his chin, dragging it down his throat.

George gasped lightly, a shiver running down his back. He wasn't sure what felt better, the tip of her fingers on his flesh, or the ice cube on his throat. Hermione watched the ice melt down his neck, licking her lips. The drips running down his throat looked almost orgasmic.

Hermione licked her lips again then latched her mouth on his throat before thinking. He gasped as her lips touched his flesh, then moaned lightly. Hermione licked the water off his throat before pulling away slightly. "I-uh." She mumbled, embarrassed. George pressed his lips into Hermione's with a slight growl. Hermione gasped lightly in shock, but kissed him eagerly, the rest of the ice melting in her hand.

George lifted her up, pressing her against a cupboard as their kiss increased in intensity. Both of their mouths opened almost in sync, their tongue's dancing eagerly together. Hermione's legs wrapped around his waist, holding onto him tightly. Once they broke apart, George smiled. "I wonder how good that ice would feel on the rest of my skin."

Hermione shivered lightly at his tone. "Why don't we go upstairs and find out." She surprised herself with the huskiness of her voice.

"Never thought I'd hear that come from your innocent mouth." George spoke.

"Maybe I'm not as innocent as you lot think I am." Hermione murmured. George visibly shivered, causing Hermione to smirk. "Well?" She asked.

"Hold on tight, Granger." George said. Hermione held onto his waist with her legs, his neck with her hands. After grabbing the bowl, George started upstairs, Hermione's mouth making contact with his throat again, sucking softly. George groaned at her touch and opened his door, kicking it shut once he walked in. Setting the bowl on the end table that separated his bed with his twins, George pried Hermione off of him and dropped her on the bed.

"Where's Fred?" She wondered, noticing his empty bed.

"Snuck out to see Angelina." George said. Hermione nodded as she leaned back on the bed while George climbed over her. "Good thing too. He wouldn't want to see this." George crashed his lips into Hermione's, fingering the thin dress that denied him her flesh. George bunched the material in his large hands before pushing up the material, first revealing her milky thighs, her soft ships, then her flat, smooth stomach. George pressed a kiss to Hermione's stomach, looking at up at her.

Hermione lifted her arms up, as though giving him permission to remove her dress. He licked his lips before pushing it completely off of her revealing her perfectly sized breasts. George thought of the years he'd spent wanting to cup these in his hands. George ran his hands over her breasts, caressing them as he kissed her. His hands covering them completely, his callused palms brushing against her nipples.

"Lay back." Hermione mumbled against his lips, pulling from him slightly. George nodded and lied back on the bed, watching Hermione as she sat up, leaning over to pick up an ice cube from the bowl. She lied on her side, pressing the ice cube to the bottom of his throat, dragging it across his neck to the left, over his shoulders and down his forceps. His arms flexed in reflex. earning a soft giggle from Hermione as the cube melted against his arm. George grinned as her tongue met his flesh, following the path she had created with the ice.

"Merlin, that feels wonderful." He murmured, watching Hermione as she repeated the process on his right shoulder and arm. She smirked, pressing her cold lips to his ear after she finished licking the liquid up.

"The ice, or my tongue?" Hermione asked, her voice low and sensual. George laughed breathlessly.

"Bit of both." He whispered. Hermione nipped at his ear and picked up another piece of ice. He watched her press the ice to his chest, running it around his skin, licking the water as the ice melted. "So good." He spoke softly, reaching for the wand on his end table. He mumbled a few silencing charms and a notice-me-not just in case anyone came in, or Fred came home. George moaned louder than normal when her tongue ran over his nipple. Hermione looked up at him.

"You like that, Georgie?" Hermione teased with a smirk. George nodded. "You like it when my tongue brushes over your nipple?" George nodded again. "Say it."

"F-Fuck, Mione.." George gasped. "I-I like it when your tongue runs over my nipple." Hermione smirked softly.

"Do you think you'd like it if I sucked your nipple?" George nodded quickly. Hermione bit his nipple softly, earning a moan groan from the man beneath her. Hermione twisted his nipple in her mouth, slowly sucking on the nipple, running the ice cube over the right side of his chest.

"G-Godric, Hermione." George moaned. Once the ice cube melted, Hermione released his nipple and moved to the other, giving it the same torturous treatment. He groaned, arching his back. "Godric-" He gasped. "Definitely not as innocent as I thought you were." Hermione grinned, sitting up. She picked up another ice cube and ran it down his stomach. "N-No more." George begged. Hermione smirked, licking the ice that was melting. "Mione." He pleaded.

"We're just getting to the best part, George." Hermione chuckled. George whimpered as Hermione melted ice over his abs, licking it up.

"P-Please." George begged. Hermione dipped her freezing hands into the band of his sleep pants, tugging them down. Slowly, Hermione dragged ice along his hips and thighs. George squirmed, moaned and begged for her to stop.

With a cold hand, Hermione grasped his cock in her hand, George gasped loudly. "You bitch." He moaned softly. Hermione grinned, sucking on an ice cub, slowly stroking his cock. George bucked his hips into her hand.

"Oh you like that, do you?" Hermione asked, jerking her hand quicker. George nodded and moaned softly. Hermione twisted her wrist, squeezing his cock lightly.

"Fuck!" George moaned, bucking his hips into her hand more. Hermione swallowed the water in her mouth before leaning down to slowly lick the tip of his cock. George gasped looking at her. Her tongue was freezing, but fuck it felt so good. "Mione-" He murmured, looking down at her. He arched his neck, looking up at the ceiling. Her hands were so soft, her tongue so wet and cold. "Suck." George mumbled. Hermione looked up at him, dragging her tongue over the tip of his cock again. "Suck." He said again.

"Suck what?" Hermione asked innocently. George glared at her.

"Suck my cock." George demanded. Hermione shivered at his order and wrapped her mouth around his cock, sucking softly. "O-Oh Godric." He gasped. His noises fueled Hermione to take more of his cock in her mouth, sucking harder. "Fuck." He groaned. He looked up as she bobbed her head up and down on his cock. George ran his hands through her hair, moving her head quicker. Her cheeks hallowed as she sucked harder. "Just like that." He groaned. Hermione moaned at his words, causing George to buck his hips into her mouth, all the way down her throat. Hermione gagged lightly but opened her mouth further for his cock, getting used to the intrusion. George watched Hermione work on his cock, her hand rolling his balls.

George pulled his head off his cock, pulling her up to him, kissing her feverishly. He forced is tongue into her mouth, tasting his cock on her mouth. It was an odd, yet completely erotic taste. Hermione moaned into his mouth as George ran his hands over her chest, his thumb brushing over her nipple softly.

"Oh you like that?" George teased. "You like my thumbs running over your nipples?"

"Fucking arse." Hermione groaned, nodding. George chuckled, pressing his lips to her throat. He dragged his thumbs over her nipple again before tugging on them with his thumb and forefinger. Hermione moaned loudly.

George kissed down her throat, in between her breasts. Hermione leaned back, George's arms wrapping her around her waist. He reached back to grab an ice cube, running it over her chest, over her nipples. Hermione shivered, her nipples hardening under the cold ice. George latched his mouth on her nipple, sucking softly while he ran the ice cube over her other nipple.

"Oh Godric." Hermione moaned, running a hand through his hair.

"Close." George murmured, kissing every inch of her chest. "My name's George." He joked. Hermione laughed breathlessly, tugging on his hair. George moaned at her touch, grinding his cock up into her cotton covered pussy. Hermione moaned loudly, letting her lie back on the bed. "Spread your legs." He murmured. Hermione let her legs spread open, licking her lips. George leaned down and kissed down her stomach, biting the waist band of her knickers. Hermione gasped, giggling while she watched him pull her knickers off with his teeth.

"Look at me, baby." George whispered. Hermione looked at him, her eyes slightly widened at what he called her. George leaned down and kissed her tenderly, lovingly. "You're so beautiful." he mumbled, wrapping one of her legs around his waist, positioning the head of his cock in her.

Hermione moaned inside a gasp. "O-Oh, George." She mumbled while George slowly eased himself into her, his bony hips pressing against hers. He started to slowly thrust into her, watching her as she leaned her head back, her neck arching in the air. The sight was just exquisite. George quickened his pace, his eyes trailing down her neck, down to her perfect jiggling breasts.

"Mione." he moaned, staring down at her. "So beautiful." George lifted her leg up, propping it on his shoulder. He held his hand to her thigh, thrusting into her harder. Hermione cried out loudly at the new angle, the head of his cock slamming right into her spot.

"Like that!" Hermione cried out, bucking her hips into his. "Right there, George!" He slammed into her harder, squeezing her thighs. "Yes! Yes!"

"Yeah, scream for me, Mione." George grunted, quickening his pace. Hermione bit her lip, still nervous about the idea of making too much noise. "I put the charms up, no one will hear." He assured her.

Hermione leaned her head back as George thrust into her. "So tight, baby." He moaned. "Scream for me." George growled, reaching down to grope her breasts. Hermione cried out, her cries turning into screams, fueling George to slam into her, faster, harder. "I'm gonna cum." he told her, squeezing her breast. He leaned down and kissed her with an open mouth. "Cum with me, Hermione." He said, spreading her legs, fucking her until the both of their orgasms crashed on them, their shouts echoing throughout the room.

After a few moments, George pulled out of her, leaning back on his heels, breathing heavily. "Beautiful." He watched her come down from her high. He couldn't tell if the redness on her face was her blush or not.

"I don't think that was how we should beat the heat."


End file.
